


Hearts on Fire

by angelaxy



Series: Hearts on Fire [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, Multi, Pining, Possibly Love Triangles, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Michiru's feelings for Comte steadily bloomed and it was such a dreamlike feeling to have.But why was her heart also ensnared to Arthur, to see the sides of him no one else ever knew?
Relationships: Arthur/Michiru, Comte/Michiru
Series: Hearts on Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927747
Collections: ` Temptation in the Dark `





	Hearts on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the mood to stir drama bcs WHY NOT and I loooove the tension xD  
> none of them in relationship yet btw so who knows what will happen~
> 
> I almost forgot how Arthur + thisMC is so soft omg..  
>  ~~making this as series bcs these three seems FUN and HURT at the same time~~  
>  xoxo

A peaceful morning in the mansion, the comforting smell of coffee filled the kitchen and the hallway towards Arthur’s room. A soft hum was also echoing through the silence of the hallway. Her steps were light and a tray on her hands, the golden ray of sunlight shone upon her through the large windows as she passed them by, with such a bright smile in a perfect, bright morning.

Michiru knocked on Arthur’s door two times. “Arthur, are you awake yet?” There was no answer from the other side, but she turned the door’s handle, it was not the first time he hadn't woken up this early. “Sorry, but I’m barging in. Your coffee is here.”

As usual, she entered the room and hurried to his desk without glancing around to respect his privacy, she just finished placing down the cup of hot coffee when hot breath against her neck made her flinch and stumbled backward, right in Arthur’s embrace. Warmer than it should be.

 _Oh._ Must be bare-chested Arthur.

“Arthur!” Michiru protested as his arms curled around her so very shamelessly.

“Am I interrupting your coffee serving, luv?” Arthur’s hoarse voice was a sign that he was just woken up, and yet it was a sweet poison, quite alluring when he spoke right in her ear.

“Obviously.” Wriggling away to escape him, she stepped aside and kept her gaze away before it ever landed at his figure, or else her cheeks would be crimson by now. At least it wasn’t as shocking as the first time this happened. “And please wear your shirt first, you’re being deliberately inappropriate.”

He chuckled amusedly, attempting to grab her arm though he was only being playful. “I would think you’d be used to seeing this charming sight by now.”

“I’m not! And I won’t be. Now hurry, wear something!” Barely managed to evade his grasp, a small laugh escaped her as she turned on her heels to prepare a full escape from the room altogether.

“Before you leave..” Arthur’s voice made her steps halt before her hand reached for the door. “I have a gift for you.”

“A gift?” Michiru spoke without turning around, brows furrowed. This was quite unexpected of Arthur but also not too unexpected as well. “No, thank you.”

“It will be your fault if my heart is hurting from your refusal.” He quipped, his tone might be light but the weight in his words was enough to make her wonder if it was the truth.

Sighing softly at his words, she didn’t answer him even as his footsteps approached close from behind her. Sure, she could have left the room by now and not given him a chance to reveal the gift. But, a part of her was always curious — a curiosity that would kill her, well metaphorically, since this certain curiosity towards Arthur might have _killed her heart_.

“Turn.” Arthur spoke, purposely leaned closer to her ear once again. “I am wearing a shirt now.”

Michiru flinched forward and turned around to see him wearing a white shirt, but unbuttoned. Her gaze instinctively fell upon the exposed skin between unbuttoned shirts — his bare chest, and swallowed hard. “You’re not wearing it right.” Huffing, she forced her gaze upwards to stare at him harshly. A coy smirk on Arthur’s face was the first thing she noticed. 

“Not enough time to button up, or else you would have gone by now.” He took her hand and placed two small items in her palm.

A pair of earrings, a simple teardrop cut with small blue gemstones, she instantly recognized it was sapphire. Lighter blue than the wide known color of this gemstone, but it must be sapphire. “Arthur.. I can’t possibly accept this.” Her murmur was followed with her looking up to him, frowning a little.

“Pity. I won’t be able to return it so I might have to trash the earrings away.” Yet, he gave her a sly smile, an expectant look while his hand still lingered beneath hers.

“You can give it to another girl, don’t you have a lot of admirers in the pub.” 

“They are yours to have the moment I laid my eyes on them.” Arthur closed her palm and gave her his most dazzling smile. It wasn’t a bargain, more like a plea when he looked at her like that. Purposely, for sure. “Admittedly, I don’t give gifts to just anyone.”

 _Then, why me?_ — Michiru contemplated it for a long time, watching him intently, trying to read whatever thought his mind had. A sigh, then, “Fine.”

“Would you try to wear it for me, now?” He stepped closer after releasing her hand, staring down at her lips invitingly. “Or perhaps, you are more inclined to offer me a gratitude kiss?”

An intake of breath, because she could feel his breaths ghosted across her lips in this close proximity. “I’ll wear these just when I have to. And _no kiss_.” Michiru retorted playfully while sending him a stern gaze at the same time, trying not to steal a glance as he wet his lips. However, her heart wasn’t something she could control, it was beating wildly now. _Such a deliberate move, Arthur._ But she could be deliberate as well, brushing off the palpable tension ever so subtly with a smile and a chuckle. “Have your coffee before it’s cold.”

“It's always a pleasurable sight to see you in the morning instead of sour-looking Sebas.” He stepped back to let her resume walking to the door. “Where’s le Comte? Left already?” Because he was acutely aware she wouldn't be here if Comte was still around, how his coffee often arrived later than this time of the day since she’d prefer to spend her time with Comte instead.

“Yes, he has work to attend in the city. I just sent him off before I made your coffee.” Bitterness laced her voice but she remained smiling at him. The earrings in her palm were such a strange sensation but not an unwelcome one. “Thank you Arthur, for the gift.” 

Her sweet smile was the last sight Arthur saw before she closed the door behind her. _You better not take her for granted, dear le Comte, or this one lovely bird would be stolen away._ The sarcastic thought faltered as Arthur sat down on a chair and quietly sipped his coffee, allowing his thoughts to be filled with her. Only her.

Michiru returned to her soft humming, halting her steps near a window to see the earrings in her hand clearly, the blue color enchantingly sparkling against the morning sunlight. “At least it’s just a simple earring, he just gave it to me as a simple gift.” And she accepted only because Arthur seemed to mean it which gave her a glimpse of his soul, that made him more _human_ in her eyes. “I’ll only wear it when I have to, however.”

The time to wear it came sooner than she expected, a few weeks later. Comte had invited her to a ball tonight and of course she won’t ever refuse if it meant she could spend more time with him.

Michiru, all dressed up, gracefully walked towards the foyer. Wearing the ball gown, a gift from Comte. A dark shade of blue satin with white satin gloves covering her arms.

“Ma chérie.” A voice called as she approached the entrance of the mansion.

“Comte! You’re already here.” Their eyes met under the chandelier that hung overhead, he seemed even more graceful tonight while he extended a hand to her, and their gazes lingered for a moment too long when she placed her gloved hand atop of his.

“Beautiful, as always.” He looked at her appraisingly but his eyes immediately noticed the pair of earrings on her ears, full in display since she wore her hair up for the ball tonight. “Your earrings..?”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you — these are gifts from Arthur the other day. He insisted for me to have them. And I think this dress should look better with these earrings.” Michiru smiled apologetically that her choice had to come to these earrings, despite many beautiful ones she currently had. Even her most beloved earrings Comte gave her. “I tried every other one I have, even the pearl earrings you gifted me but none of them matched the dress better than these. I hope it’s alright?”

He smiled with an unmistakable glint of mischief in his eyes, and he squeezed her hand meaningfully. “I shall give you a pair of earrings along with the dress next time.”

“Comte.. A dress is already too much.” Then she chuckled softly.

“Nothing is ever too much for you, chérie.” Comte whispered closer to her ear. As he leaned away, his gaze flickered over her shoulder, to the person who appeared behind her.

“Ah, le Comte, and our lovely bird. Heading to a ball, I assume.” Arthur gave them his all-too-familiar sly grin, brows raised when she turned around to face him. “The earrings.. As I have thought, it looks exquisite on you.”

Michiru laughed softly. “I’m wearing these now because the color matched my dress, Arthur.”

“Perfectly matched, don’t you agree, Comte?” Arthur’s gaze flickered to the other male.

Comte perfectly maintained his gentle smile and composure. “I certainly agree. However..” His arm coiled around her shoulders in one deliberate, gentle movement, while speaking to her with a slight commanding tone. “We must depart now, or we might be late.”

A slight nod, she glanced over to Comte with a wide smile then to Arthur as she bid him a goodbye wave. “Of course. See you later, Arthur.”

“Have fun, both of you.” Arthur responded, with a sly grin remaining upon his countenance.

Comte casted a sharp glance as he passed by Arthur, but Arthur didn’t flinch at all. 

“Pretty little bird to steal away, isn’t she?” Arthur’s whisper was inaudible to human ears, to her — but Comte definitely heard the words and his shoulders tensed. Arthur remained standing there in the wide-open entrance door, quietly watching them climb the carriage.

His grin disappeared, all he had now was a longing look for a certain girl. _Are you aware of the reason why I gifted the earrings?_ It was so that those earrings would remind her of him — as it was the exact color of his eyes. _Perhaps soon or later you will be aware, luv._

Inside the moving carriage, Comte was more silent than usual but his gaze remained on her face, or actually, her earrings. Michiru had been restless by the silence, it wasn’t the comfortable silence they usually had if he gazed at her so intently. 

“Comte.. Is there something bothering you?” Her question came with a soft tone of her voice.

He could have said no, or pretend everything was all right, but for some reason, Comte was unable to mask these emotions for any longer. “Your hair.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Did I wear it wrong? You don’t like it?”

Comte slipped to her seat, sitting on her side, as his fingertip brushed along her earlobe towards the earrings. “Pardon.”

“Comte..?” Instead of shying away, she tensed for a whole different reason. He never behaved like this, to touch her so suddenly, and although she was a bit surprised, it was a nice change, she admitted.

His long fingers tentatively reached up to release her dark tresses from the hairpin that held it up. After he finished, Comte boldly leaned closer and whispered to her ear with a tender warning. “Take off your earrings, before I should do it myself.”

Perhaps because of the initial shock of his strange behaviour, she took off her earrings right away without being swayed by the subtle warning in his voice. “I’m sorry if I upset you.” _But why? Are you.. Jealous?_ Even if she asked him directly, he probably won’t answer, but she hoped it was indeed jealousy because it would mean _something_. 

“Not you, ma chérie. Never you. I merely prefer to see you wearing your hair down tonight.” Comte twirled a finger around her long hair playfully and his expression now had returned to normal. His smile was sincerely tender as he gazed at her from the side. “Much prettier now.”

At his sudden compliment, rosy color flourished her cheeks and she had to turn her gaze away before it became too much to handle. Perhaps it was only because he’d prefer her looking this way, but she wondered if there was something else behind his behavior tonight. 

“Mostly because of this lovely dress you gifted me, Comte.”

“You cannot be more wrong, it is you, not the dress or jewelry. You are beautiful.”

A soft laugh fell from her rosy lips. Either way, she was happy enough that it resulted in Comte sitting by her side, playing with her hair and when she peered to meet his gaze, he had a sheer adoration in his eyes. Warmth radiated from his body for being so near, making her heart flutter, flutter, and flutter.

Comte remained sitting beside her, smiling with unfathomable tenderness towards her even though he wanted to say, ‘ _Never accept a gift from another man._ ’ But what right did he have? She was not his for others to steal in the first place, and when the time was up, she would return home.

Wouldn’t she? — Would she?

He wished her kindness towards him would be more than a mere kindness.

He wished it was an _affection_ instead.


End file.
